Continuation of the General Clinical Research Center for children and neonates (PCRC) at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) and a satellite outpatient unit at Children's Hospital Oakland (CHO) is proposed in order to provide facilities for multidisciplinary intensive bedside and outpatient clinical investigation of human disease. Support is requested for 591 inpatient A-days and 2476 outpatient A-days in the main facility as well as 257 B-days with ancillaries and 9444 nursing hours in the neonatal satellite unit at UCSF. 1212 outpatient A-days are requested for CHO. A Core Laboratory at UCSF and a satellite HLA-typing Core Laboratory at CHO are proposed. Support is requested for a Computer-based Data Management and Analysis System (CDMAS) and for a statistician to provide essential services for investigators at both UCSF and CHO. The Center and Satellite units provide for hospitalization of patients in a setting in which skilled intensive nursing care, precise collection of blood, urine and stool specimens, as well as other special procedures, can be carried out. Faculty members of the clinical and basic science departments of the School of Medicine at UCSF as well as the School of Dentistry, Nursing and Pharmacy will study problems which include most of the major fields of clinical investigation in Pediatrics. The PCRC provides unique opportunities for the training of students, residents, post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty from all four schools in all aspects of clinical investigation. Major research activities include: pathogenesis and treatment (including gene therapy) of children with primary immunodeficiency disorders; molecular defect(s) of children with inheritable disease and malignancies; the use of novel agents such as 131 I-metaiodobenzylguanidine for the treatment of patients with advanced neuroblastoma; genetic mutations and outcome in pediatric brain tumors; human papilloma virus infection and cervical cancer in adolescents; growth hormone in children with short stature; GnRH agonists in central precocious puberty; type I diabetes mellitus; non-invasive assessment of cardiac function; pathogenesis and treatment in Pediatric AIDS; Magnetic Resonance Imaging parameters as a predictor of outcome in neonates with CNS hypoxia; maternal cocaine use and neurodevelopment of their infants; r-HuEpo for premature infants to decrease transfusion requirements; collectins in neonatal chronic lung disease; in utero stem cell transplantation inheritable diseases; pathogenesis and treatment in Sickle Cell Disease; nursing investigation in children's responses to pain and nutrition; multi-institutional trials for cancer through the Children's Cancer Study Group, for AIDS through the Pediatric GI consortium.